Big Time Wait What?
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: This is the story three from my 1st OC contest. Me and my new awestruck friend Phalen Rhude wrote it! Changed title and story plot.The guys are coupled with four girls for a movie, will it be love at 1st sight or a story questioning every move?
1. The Beginning Of Something Special

Alycinn Montgomery, Kennedi Rydes, Bridget Yarn and Jaylynn Hansen, four names that have been synonymous with each other since their first audition. They've been friends ever since that day, when Jaylynn accidentally spilt her drink all over Kennedi, making Kennedi laugh, and Alycinn who was walking by saw what happened and helped Kennedi to the bathroom and Bridget happened to be touching up her make-up. That was five years ago.

Now, the four girls were flying out to LA, the four of them landing major roles in the new movie being filmed all over the world.

"Can you believe this, Di? We're finally living our dreams!" Alycinn gushed, the excitement finally getting to the normally calm leader.

"Uh-huh... Great..." Kennedi deadpanned, not paying attention to her best friend.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What do you expect, Aly? Today is _the_day! I hate today more than any day in the year and you booked a _flight_today?"

"Kennedi-" Aly started. She only now realized what today was.

"It's fine, Aly, ju-just forget I said anything.

Aly sighed. September 11. The day that permanently haunted Kennedi and she booked a flight for today.

'Way to think ahead, Aly.'

'_You__can__'__t__blame__yourself__for__someone__else__'__s__problems__'_

'Wow conscience... That's helpful!'

'_Anytime.'_

"Aly? Time to go." Kennedi said shaking her best friends' shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour."

"Oh, okay... The director said there'll be a limo waiting for us, we're going directly to the set to meet the guys we're working with."

"Okay, thanks for the head's up. We should tell Jay and Bridget,"

"Agreed."

When Aly and Kennedi walked off the plane the two say their two friends waiting for them.

"Guess who's here." Jay squealed quietly.

"Who?" Aly asked.

"Big Time Rush." Kennedi said, yawning.

"Really? You're bored with the guys we've liked for three years?"

"You guys have liked them for three years, I joined the bandwagon later on."

"Okay, way to be a bitch about it, Kennedi."

Kennedi shrugged. "I try."

"No really? Want to be a little more sarcastic about it?" Bridget asked.

"... Hmm... Nope. I think I'm good."

"Good! I'm glad you're good!"

"Thanks." Kennedi said as they climbed into the waiting white limo.

As the door was opened for Alycinn, the four girls noticed four figures sitting there already.

"Is there some kind of mistake?"

"Are you girls, Alycinn Montgomery, Kennedi Rydes, Bridget Yarn and Jaylynn Hansen?"

The girls nodded. "Then yes, this is for you." Aly, Bridget, and Jay exchanged an excited look while Kennedi rolled her eyes, climbing into the Hummer stretch limo.

"Hi." She said lamely, not caring about her first impression, crossing her left leg over her right knee.

"Hi. Are your friends coming?"

Kennedi looked to see her frozen friends and she sighed, Pulling Aly's jacket, yanking her into the limo, sending her sprawling into Kendall Knight's lap.

She looked up at him blushing, "Uh... Hi?"

"I'm Kendall."

"Alycinn, Alycinn Montgomery."

"I will literally drag you two into that limo if you do not get in right now!" Kennedi shouted at her two friends.

They started giggling and Kennedi face palmed, grabbing Jay and pulling her into the limo before doing the same to Bridget throwing them into the laps of Logan and Carlos respectively, making them giggle.

Realizing the way that everyone was sitting there was no room left for her. She thanked her lucky stars and went to sit in the front before pretty boy stuck his head out of the limo.

"If you want, I'll sit in the front!"

"I'm good!" Kennedi called, not looking behind her, even though she knew by the slamming of the limo door he was going to try to make her sit in the back.

He ran past her, opening the door. "Go sit in the back. I'll take front."

"No, really, it's okay. You don't have to do this." Kennedi pleaded, not wanting to sit in the back of the limo with her fan girls for friends.

"I know I don't. So please, let me."

"Thanks, James." She said smiling at him, climbing into the front seat as he held the door open, unintentionally allowing her to take front.

He cursed after closing the front door as he walked back to the end of the limo.

James counted his blessings and sent up a prayer that no matter what happened, Kennedi would be his partner for the movie.

"You know, Miss, there's plenty of room in the back."

"I'm okay, I'd rather be up front."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why?"

"I don't like sitting in the backs of limos."

"I'm assuming by your lack of elaboration, you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you... Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"By all means."

Kennedi smiled, reaching to change the station before finding a song she liked.

To her surprise, one of her all time favorite songs was on.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The__scars__of__your__love,__they__leave__me__breathless__I__can't__help__feeling,__we__could__have__had__it__all.__" _Kennedi sang, losing herself in the music.

"You're a beautiful singer," A familiar masculine voice said from behind her.

Kennedi jumped a little, "Hmm... Oh! Thanks..."

"I've never heard anyone sing that song so well."

"Except Adele." Kennedi said, crinkling her nose a little when she realized their words rhymed. Well, Adele... Ew... Rhymes...

"I don't know, I think you could give her a run for her money."

"James? I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"That hurts Kennedi, that really hurts." James said, pouting, placing his hands over his heart.

"I'm glad." Kennedi deadpanned.

The driver rolled up the pitch black separation window. "Is there anyway to lock that so he can't roll it back down again?"

"No miss, I'm sorry."

Kennedi sighed. "The sooner we get to the studio... The better." She said, running a hand through her chocolate hair.

"All right, kids... Here's the idea. Four couples, all over the world, on Valentine's Day."

"Um... Excuse me? Hasn't that idea been done before?"

"What?"

"You know, the movie Valentine's Day."

"Oh! What about New Year's?"

"That movie just came out!"

"Okay... What about Christmas?"

The eight teens looked at each other. "I don't think that's been done..."

"CHRISTMAS IT IS! All right, now we have to divide you into pairs like the script requires."

The eight leaned towards the director, each chanting a name over and over in their heads. "Okay, so Kendall and Alycinn you two are going to be a married couple from Atlanta. He," The director said, pointing at Kendall, "Is going to be on the plane, trying to get home for the holidays because his job as a professional photographer."

"So, I'll need you two to go stand over there with Alice, she'll be doing make up and handing you your scripts."

"Okay... Next pair! Bridget? You and Carlos are a dating couple will be driving home to Bridget's house in meet her parents and get in a car accident. Now, go see Riley, she'll be giving you scripts and setting you up for the car wreck scene, that's what we're filming first."

Bridget and Carlos smiled at each other.

"Now... Who to pair... Who to pair..." The director muttered over and over, "Jaylynn... You and… Logan! You two are also a dating couple... Logan you are trying to pawn a golden harmonica and Jaylynn you're going to pawn a locket without a chain. Logan gets you, Jaylynn, a solid gold chain for a locket while Jaylynn, you are going to get a harmonica case for him."

"Isn't that like the story the Disney version of Gift of the Magi?

"That's how I got my inspiration for their gifts..."

"That's literally the exact same gifts..." Jaylynn said, trailing off.

"DOES IT MATTER?" The director asked shouting.

"Guess not." Logan and Jaylynn shrugged at each other. "Go see Jayce, she's going to do... SOMETHING!"

Logan and Jaylynn almost ran away.

"All right you two, Kennedi and James."

"You two are my favorite couple for this movie!"

"Why?"

"Because you two are going to be at Disney World, for your three year anniversary, and the fireworks are going off and as you, Kennedi, are eating popcorn you find a ring..." James and Kennedi looked at each other, she with slight distaste, and he with a grin.

"James, you get down on one knee, proposing and Kennedi, you shouted 'No!' before running away and James, you realize then that you're kneeling in gum." Kennedi let out a laugh as James frowned.

"Later, you two will be in an elevator and James, you apologize to her as you're stuck in an elevator and then propose again where she says yes." James and Kennedi looked at him.

"That's not... convoluted?" Kennedi looked at James who nodded at her word choice, "Yep. Convoluted."

"If I knew what that word even meant, then I would care about what you just said. But since I don't, then that big word and anything else you said doesn't matter to me." The director said.

"... You know... I suddenly don't want to do this movie anymore." Kennedi said hastily.

"NO! YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT!"

"No I really didn't..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU AUDITIONED FOR THIS MOVIE, YOU GOT THE PART AND I WILL GIVE YOU 20% ON TOP OF WHAT WE'RE ALREADY PAYING YOU TO DO THIS MOVIE!"

"... Really? I was just gonna ask for 5%, but 20% sounds much nicer!" Kennedi said with a smirk.

The director face palmed, "Go find Carson... She'll help you with costumes and make up and such."

James and Kennedi walked towards the little blonde girl who was waving at them, handing them the large scripts. "Hey guys! I'm Carson!"

"We know..."

"Right! So, Kennedi, follow Ryan and James, I'll show you the wardrobe options!"

"I get options?" He asked.

"And you get to model them for me." Carson said with a glint in her eyes.

Kennedi growled slightly, walking away towards the guy that could've been James' doppelganger, "Hey... I'm Ryan... And you're hot..."

"NOT! In the mood!" She looked at him. "Actually," She cocked her head to the side to see James glaring at Ryan.

"If I-"

"Don't start bribing... You want to make boy toy over there jealous?"

"Uh... Yeah actually, I do."

"Why?"

"Because he's a jackass and I want him to suffer in hell."

"That's pleasant... Keep thinking those pleasant thoughts." Ryan said smiling, causing Kennedi to laugh. She looped her arm through Ryan's as the pair walked towards her dressing room.

"I'll leave you here, Kennedi-"

"Can I have your phone number? You know, just in case I can't find you on set?"

"Uh..." Ryan blushed a little, "Sure..." Ryan pulled out his phone, handing it to her.

Kennedi typed quickly and then texted herself using Ryan's phone. "Cool! Thanks Ryan!" She said, smiling, kissing his cheek.

Ryan blushed, "Ummm... You're very welcome, Kennedi!"

He flushed again, "Yeah... I'll see you later, Kennedi."

She smiled, walking into her dressing room to see rows of clothing.

"Holy shit... I just died and went to shopping heaven..."

An hour later, Kennedi surfaced from her dressing room wearing, a mid-thigh London tartan dress that was black and white, with black velvet stars and bells, a buttoned up black trench coat that ended just above the dress' hem, a black beret, a pair of black and white checkered Vans and minimal make up, just a pale lipstick and black eyeliner.

Kennedi walked back on set and saw everyone else there.

"What took you so long?"

"I HAD THIRTY-TWO RACKS OF CLOTHES! I HAD TO INSPECT AND TRY ON!" Kennedi defended, causing Aly, Jay and Bridget to laugh.

"Really, guys? You're laughing at me?"

They nodded their heads in agreement. "At least you dressed right the first time!" The director shouted, glaring at Aly and Jaylynn.

"WE SAID WE'RE SORRY!" The pair shouted at the man.

(Seven hours later)

"All right! Everyone can go home, now! Bridget, Carlos, Jaylynn, Logan, Kendall and Aly, I want to see you six first thing!"

"Uh... What about Kennedi and me?" James asked, hoping he'd be able to spend tomorrow with Kennedi.

"I'm not going to need you guys until... Monday... So, I'll see you guys in three days!"

Kennedi did a little victory dance in her head before realizing that would be three days without the best wardrobe she has ever seen and three days with the biggest jackass she'd ever met in her life... This was going to be a long three days..._EVER!_


	2. The Next Part Of The Relationship

_**Disclaimer: This is NOT owned by me! I just wanted to identify this!**_

* * *

><p>This was going to be the longest three days of Kennedi's life... EVER!<p>

Kennedi relaxed on her bed in her room in apartment 2L, pissed that James was three apartments down.

Her iPod was resting on her stomach as her feet bobbed to the music as she was reading.

"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your-" Kennedi caught herself singing before she shouted, "GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She shouted at her iPod, changing the song, "I try to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no, I lost control of the wheel."

Kennedi groaned in frustration, shouting about how the mother fucker should leave her alone.

"Sounds like you have a crazy stalker." A familiar masculine voice said from her doorway.

Kennedi looked up and screamed, falling off of her bed, legs in the air, as she tried to right herself she yelled, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Kennedi shouted at James.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner?" James questioned.

"Why in the hell would I want to go out with you? And, theoretically, if I did, how do you know I won't call my friends telling them you kidnapped me?" Kennedi asked with a smirk.

"So there's a possibility you would go with me?" James asked with a smile.

"Let me think about that..." Kennedi took a pause before yelling, "NO! Now leave before I call security to tell them that I have a stalker with brown locks that need to be cut off! " Kennedi yelled at him.

"Can't rape the willing, Kennedi." James said walking out of her bedroom.

"FUCK YOU, DIAMOND!"

"YOU WANT TO FUCK ME!" He shouted, slamming the door to the apartment behind him.

"YEAH! WHEN PIGS FLY!" Kennedi yelled from inside the apartment.

James poked his head back inside the door, "I didn't know you flew out here, I thought you drove." He grinned at her, walking out of the room.

Kennedi stood there, mouth opened wide. "Son of a bitch..." She muttered. "The bastard beat me at my own game..."

About an hour later, Kennedi was flicking through her closet. She pulled on a teal tiered tube top, with a white belt with a brown leather buckle. She also put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black Vans with a teal platform and a teal beret which she put on over her pin straight, dark chocolate hair. She wore a white trench coat, similar to the black one she wore yesterday.

Kennedi walked out of the apartment, walking to 2J.

She knocked on the door of 2J to see Mrs. Knight.

"Hello... Who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Kennedi! What are you doing here?" James asked, standing beside Mrs. Knight.

"Didn't you offer to take me out to dinner?"

"I thought you said no."

"Technically, I never answered."

"Kennedi?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"... Well... A girl's got to eat."

James looked at her, confused, and Mrs. Knight said, "James? Take that as a yes and go get dressed."

Kennedi crinkled her nose slightly at the rhyme.

"Would you like to come in, Kennedi?" Mrs. Knight said as James went to go change.  
>"Oh! Yes, I'd love to!"<p>

"Of course."

A young girl, about eleven was sitting on the neon-orange couch.

"I want an orange couch..." Kennedi muttered, sitting next to the girl.

"WHOA! New person in the apartment!"

Kennedi laughed a little, looking at the girl.

"I'm Kennedi." She said, holding out her hand.

The girl shook Kennedi's hand. "Katie... I'm Kendall's little sister."

"Wow... We could be the KKK if we were racist enough..." Kennedi said, trailing off.

"You're so racist..."

"Somehow... It's too easy for me to agree to that."

"Why?"

"I make fun of Indian people every time I see them anywhere close to a 7-11 or any other gas station."  
>"That's so not racist."<p>

"I've got the accent down perfectly too." Kennedi said, sounding like Apu Nahasapeemapetilon from 'The Simpsons'.

"Wow... That made my heart break a little that was so racist."

"You know... After growing up in a city that was so integrated and so many different ethnic groups live there, I guess racist things don't faze me... Sexist things, I'll rip out your throat if you say something sexist..."

"... I guess I can respect that." Katie said, nodding.

(Ten minutes later.)

"Jesus Christ... How long does it take a guy to get ready?"

"Are you sure you've met James? He is the most meterosexual man I have ever met in my life."

Kennedi laughed at Katie's words. "You are the little sister I never had but always wanted."

"And you're what I always wanted Kendall to be!"

Kennedi laughed a little more, high-fiving Katie. "From now on, I am your surrogate older sister."

"YES! Mom? Can Kennedi permanently replace Kendall?"

Mrs. Knight looked at Kennedi.

"... Really, Katie? You know that's an awful question to ask... Besides... After hearing you talk to Kennedi, I made that decision when you said 'Hi'... Kennedi, welcome to the Knight clan!"

Kennedi laughed. "Does that mean I can introduce myself as Kennedi Knight, now?"

"... Wouldn't you rather be Kennedi Diamond?" James' voice asked, floating into the room as he walked in.

"I think Knight has a better ring to it..."

James placed his hands over his chest. "That hurt Kennedi... That really hurt..."

Kennedi placed a manicured finger under her eye and trailed it down her cheek. "I'll be sure to shed a tear for you, James."

"Yep... Katie, meet your new sister." Mama Knight said, smiling and laughing a little.

James walked over to where Kennedi and Katie were sitting and held out a hand to Kennedi. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, lacing his fingers in hers. While she wouldn't admit it, Kennedi felt a small warmth spark in her.

"Ready?" James asked her.

"Sure."

"They're such a cute couple." Katie muttered under her breath to Mama Knight.

"Heard that!" Kennedi shouted as the door shut behind her and James.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Where do you want to go, Kennedi?"

"Um... Italian actually sounds really good right now..."

"Really? You actually eat food?"

"No, James... I eat fake, plastic food that come in the little kid kitchen sets! Of course I eat real food."  
>"I'm sorry! I had to check! You're like a double zero!"<p>

"I'm a four!"

"... Are you sure about that?"

"I am positive!"

"And you're sure nothing is silicon?" James asked Kennedi, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, his sight glancing down at their interlocked hands.

"Holy shit, you did not just ask me if I have breast implants!" Kennedi exclaimed quietly, laughing.

James laughed too, relieved she didn't kill him, "Maybe I did."

"Confession, I used to be that really chunky girl and when I started to feel self conscious about myself I ran. I guess that's not where I lost my weight. Although, I'm glad to say some of it left my ass."

"Why?"

"I'll show you a picture sometime."

"That's got to be interesting." He said as the two continued walking down the street their hands still laced together.

"So... Where is this Italian restaurant?"

"Three miles in the other direction..."

Kennedi laughed, letting go of James' hand, stepping into the street, whistling loudly. A cab pulled up in front of her, not a minute later.

"Come on, James!" She shouted, holding open the cab door, sliding in as James climbed in right behind her, his hand seeking hers.

"Where are you going?" The driver asked.

"You know that Italian place on Suns-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's been a murder there. It's been taped off by police."

Kennedi leaned forward. "Do you know who was murdered?"

"A girl... Her name was Carson... Carson Sanders I believe."

"Was she working on a movie set?"

"Yeah, she was just walking out when someone caught her from behind. Brought her to an alleyway, it looks like her assailant raped her too."

"I think we've heard enough, All right, thank you sir."

"Have a nice day," He said, showing yellowing teeth.

Kennedi gave a pained smile, ushering James out of the cab.

"What?" He asked.

"I am suddenly in the mood for delivered pizza to my apartment." Kennedi said, dragging James out of the cab.

James immediately laced his fingers in Kennedi's, as though the feeling brought a sense of security.  
>The pair walked down the street.<p>

"That driver made you uncomfortable." Kennedi stated. Her statement lacked the questioning tone James was expecting.

James looked at Kennedi expectantly. "Your hand, you squeezed mine as though you were seeking reassurance that he wasn't telling the truth."

"..."

"I'm a girl; I pick up the emotions and body language of the people around me."

"... Wow..."

"What?"

"I just can't believe someone killed her."

"I know... You two seemed... Close..."

"Honestly? I was just trying to make you jealous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a douche bag?"

"..." Kennedi was silent for a moment before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your answer! Best response... EVER!"

"Thanks... I guess?"

"It's a compliment."

"Oh! Good..."

They finally got back to the Palm Woods. Bitters was there, watching his mini lobby TV and eating popcorn. James and Kennedi looked at him like he was too bored to notice them so they snuck by without getting noticed.

Until James ran into the small coffee table and made the flower pot fall off of it. Bitters looked at them with a scowl on his face.

"NOBODY IN MY LOBBY AFTER NINE AND IT'S NINE OH THREE!"

"ALRIGHT JACKASS! YOU'RE GOING TO NOT CARE, NOT GIVE US A STRIKE AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kennedi shouted, extremely tired.

"Yes ma'am." Bitters said smally.

Kennedi and James walked to the elevators. James pressed the button and when the doors opened, he led Kennedi inside.

She was too tired to stand on her own so she leaned on James. "I'm tired..." Kennedi yawned.

"Want me to carry you back to your apartment?" James asked teasingly.

"Would you?" Kennedi asked, yawning again.

"Remind me never to party with you." James said, really wanting to pick her up and cradle her in his muscular arms.

"I'm normally really fun... I'm just tired..." As the doors opened, Kennedi held her arms up to James. He bent down, placing an arm about mid-back and an arm under the backs of her knees. He picked her up, feeling her arms snake around his neck.

"Thank you for carrying me." Kennedi mumbled into his shoulder, smiling.

"I only did it because you seemed too lazy to walk by yourself." James replied, secretly loving that he's holding her this close to his body.

"Ha-ha, yeah that's why you did it. I'm lazy." Kennedi mumbled again, still smiling.

They finally got to her apartment. James bent down a little bit to be able to reach the doorknob with her still in his arms. He pushed the door open slightly with his foot and walked in the apartment. Feeling Kennedi's legs move, hearing a small clatter later, realizing the she had kicked off her shoes.

"Where's your bedroom?" James questioned, hoping she wasn't sleeping yet before he could find her room.

"First door down the hall. Don't bump into my picture hanging in the hall." Kennedi whispered, snuggling her head more into James' shoulder.

James smiled as the warmth from her face radiating to his neck. He walked down the hall and bent down again to open her door. He pushed the door open and walked slowly in the dark. His foot hit the bed and he knew he was by the right place. He laid her down and unwrapped her arms from his neck.  
>Kennedi whined a little before saying, "Thanks, jackass... I didn't have the horrible night I expected from Mr. James-Stuck-In-His-Own-World-Diamond."<p>

He watched as her breathing evened out and he closed the door slowly. He walked out of the apartment and closed the door quietly.

He walked down the hall to his own apartment. He went into his room he shared with Kendall and undressed, moving into bathroom to change into his pajamas.

When he came out, he saw Kendall's phone light up. Being the nosy best friend he is, he went to investigate. He picked up the phone to see a picture of Kendall and Alycinn at the movie set today, smiling with coffee cups in their hands.

'Such a flirt, but you gotta hand it to him. He got a pretty girl. Just not as pretty as Kennedi...Whoa Diamond, she's pretty now? You called her a pig a couple of hours ago, now she's pretty? '

'Well she is beautiful.'

'I guess she is beautiful... Maybe gorgeous is a better-'

'Dude... PICK A FUCKING WORD!'

'I really need to stop talking to myself.'

'No James! REALLY?'

He had stopped the debate he had going with his conscience before putting Kendall's phone back and deciding to go to bed.

He walked to his bed and laid down before one last thought...

'Best night ever with a beautiful devil's child.'

'Amen to that, conscience.'

The next morning, Kennedi woke up, noticing she was still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.  
>"At least I got my shoes off." She muttered.<p>

"Morning." A masculine voice said, walking into her bedroom.

"AH!" Kennedi screamed, falling off of her bed.

"Really, James? TWO DAYS IN A ROW?"

"I aim to please." He said sarcastically, seeing how far he could push her with his teasing and sarcasm before she blew up at him.

"Ha-ha, Diamond. You're so funny."

"I know." He said, smiling.

"Well... Mr. Conceited Jackass... What are we doing today?"

"I thought, being that it's six o'clock in the morning, I'm going to take you to Disney."

"REALLY?" Kennedi asked, excitedly.

"Yep... Now get dressed."

"Pushy!"

"So?"

"Alright, I need you to go back to your apartment. I need to change, shower, and grab some cash... Not necessarily in that order..."

"Ha-ha, I kinda expected it not to be in that order, but ma'am yes ma'am!" James said while saluting her and backing out of the room.

Kennedi laughed at James' antics and walked over to her closet.  
>"What to wear, what to wear." She mumbled.<p>

Finally, Kennedi had decided to wear a purple 'I heart Nerds t-shirt', a pair of jean booty shorts, purple Vans, a pair of aviators and a purple beret. Kennedi went into the bathroom and after showering, put her hair in a low side ponytail, curling it, making it look shiny.

Kennedi walked over to her bottom drawer on her dresser and opened it. At the bottom, under her pictures from her dad, sat a giant wad of cash. "... I miss you dad." She whispered, taking a couple hundred dollars and her credit card, placing both of them in her wallet, sliding her wallet in her back pocket.

James stood out in the hallway, waiting for Kennedi. A minute later, she stepped out, her hair still wet, perfectly styled and he held out an arm for her.

Kennedi smiled, shaking her head, looping her arm through his.

"I asked Logan and he said that we can borrow the car Gustavo gave to us after our music video for The City Is Ours."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Kennedi asked as she smirked.

James looked down at Kennedi, "Maybe just a little..."

"Well, you're gonna have to try harder, Diamond." Kennedi said with the same smirk still on her face.

"Oh, I will, Miss Rydes... Until you're so impressed, you'd kiss me." James smirked, a teasing tone in his voice, causing Kennedi to falter just the slightest.

"Ha-ha, in your dreams."  
>"How'd you know, Kennedi?"<p>

"I am known to cause feelings in others that they themselves, don't understand." She said with confidence in her voice.

"You seem so confident." James smirked.

"I am so confident!"

The two continued the playful banter before reaching the car.

He opened the passenger door for her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, James."

"Anytime, Kennedi."

Kennedi kicked her feet up on the dashboard and reclined her seat so she was leaning at an angle, her long legs on display for James and anyone else who drove by them, to see.

Kennedi smirked a bit when she saw James looking out of the corner of his eye at her legs. Of course she would tease him, but she didn't want to get in a wreck.

Kennedi turned on the radio and at that time Show Me came on and she turned it up louder and started to sing to it.

"I blaze the night  
>In harbor lights<br>You dressin' light  
>It's fittin' right<br>I hear the waves  
>I see you wave<br>I'm stayin' put  
>You say "no way"<br>The track begins,  
>You pull me in<br>I touch your skin  
>You're tremblin'<br>It's in your eyes  
>You're here to win<br>So let the game, the game begin," Kennedi sang. To James' surprise... She was good... She almost did the part as well as Kendall...  
>'Maybe it's a 'K' thing...' James thought.<br>"I, I, I, I,  
>Wanna see you, you, you, you<br>Telling me  
>That, that<br>That you got what I need,  
>Do pretty girl, don't speak." Kennedi continued singing, again surprising James with her range.<br>"Baby show me  
>By the way you hold me,<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slow me<br>Oh when I'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better?  
>I heard what you told me<br>So-o oh show me." James joined her, eyes watching the road.  
>"Know what you want my number for!<br>Ain't talked enough,  
>Let's talk some more<br>You kinda cute  
>Don't hit the mute,<br>Just aim and shoot  
>Or get the boot." James sang, peeking at Kennedi every few second out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Kennedi smiled at James as they finished singing, her trialing out the last note.

"Wow... You're an amazing singer."

"... Thanks... I guess you're not so bad yourself... And if you want to be impressed, you need to hear me rap. And not some little Logan rap. A legit rap."

"If Logan were here he'd be so far past insulted."

"That's what I was going for..."

"Why?"

"I'm a bitch! Does it really matter?"

James sighed trying not to laugh, "I guess not."

"Hey Kendall?" Aly asked him as the pair sat, flicking through their scripts, sipping coffee, watching Carlos and Bridget film their scenes.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Kennedi and James are doing?"

"... Probably at each other's throats, yelling and screaming and just being generally unpleasant people."

"No Kendall... How do you really feel?" Aly said sarcastically, flicking her brown highlighted hair over her shoulder, smiling at Kendall.

"Aly?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"... Sure..." Aly said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.


	3. What Happens After

Logan walked on set, 15 minutes earlier than usual... And his usual time was half an hour before they started filming. He was always a time maniac, so he always got to places earlier than needed. It's been a thing of his for as long as he can remember.

He was walking over to his stylist to see her busy putting makeup on... Jaylynn!

'She's never here earlier than me!' Logan thought.

'Maybe she's just as punctual as you'

'Shut up, conscience!'

'You control me, make me then!'

Logan had to stop talking to his conscience. It was getting annoyingly awkward! He's not insane! His mother had him tested when he was a child! Logan walked over to Jaylynn and the stylist.

"Hey, Jaylynn. You're here awfully early." Logan stated.

She looked towards Logan with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Hey Logan! I couldn't sleep... So I just came to set and prepared for takes today." Jaylynn told Logan.

"Yeah, I'm always here early so I can review my lines from the day before." Logan lied, so he didn't seem so punctual and uncool.

"Are you sure you just don't like to be punctual?"

"Pfft... What? Me? ... NO!" Logan said shaking his head, answering hastily.

"Sweetie? You're punctual... It's okay, Logan. I used to be just like you." Jaylynn told him.

"You were? What made you change that?" Logan said, sounding like a therapist questioning a patient.

"I met Aly, Kennedi and Bridget!" Jaylynn said, laughing.

"Wow, your friends changed you that much?"

"... Yeah..."

"I don't know if that's good or bad..."

"Eh... After a while... You just kind of role with it..."

Logan laughed and the pair saw the director walked in. "OI! You two! Do you know where Kennedi and James are?"

Logan looked at Jaylynn as she shook her head. He didn't know where James was after last night.

"Are you sure? I need to get them in Disneyland so we can film today."

"Why don't you call them?" Jay asked the director.

He looked at her, "Whoa... I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT!"

The man ran away, giggling like a boy in a candy store. "How did we get stuck with a five-year-old for a director?" Logan asked Jaylynn.

"I don't know... But now I really want to go to Disney."

Logan looked at Jaylynn and laughed at the absurdity that was happening so early in the morning.

"Wow... LOGAN! Do you have to laugh at me?" Jaylynn asked, mock-angry.

"I'm sorry! It's just really... Funny to have all of this absurdity so early in the morning."

"It really is!" Jaylynn laughed along with Logan now.

"Logan and Jaylynn, on set please!" the other director... the mature one called over the intercom.

"Well, that's our cue!" Logan said.

Jaylynn grabbed his arm and pulled him to the set.

Carlos was on set in his helmet... 45 minutes late... Did he care? Nope cause Carlos Garcia isn't as punctual as his best friend. He walked with his stomach making a weird sound... It was grumbling... Loudly...

He almost ran to the food table. He saw all kinds of food. Muffins, bananas, sausage, pancakes... but not his favorite food. CORNDOGS!

He just decided to stuff his face with the food until his stomach stopped grumbling. He picked up most of the sausages and pancakes and ...stuffed himself.

He was soon pretty messy with syrup and sausage grease all over his shirt. He suddenly stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around in his messy shirt to see Bridget, trying hard not to laugh at her goofy co-star.

"Hungry much, Carlitos?" She asked.

He couldn't say anything before he swallowed all the food or that'd be worse than her seeing him like this. Carlos swallowed and turned to Bridget with a smile.

"Very much, Bridge. I'm just lucky you caught me and not the guys cause I would never live this down." Carlos said with a smile.

Then, they started to laugh at their weird moment.

"Come on, Hungry Man. Let's get you changed into something less...sticky and greasy." Bridget laughed as she pulled Carlos to his dressing room.

Kennedi and James were laughing, standing in line, reading tweets from their twitter pages back and forth to each other, laughing more and more.

They weren't even funny. It was just the fact they were so entertaining to read in perverted old man voices that made them so far past hilarious it was hard to stand up straight.

"Aw... I hit the bottom..." Kennedi said with a pout. Just then her phone began ringing and Empire State of Mind began playing and Kennedi began rapping.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" James asked her, smiling.

"Yeah... I probably should."

She clicked accept on her iPhone, bringing the device to her ear.

"This is Kennedi." She said and looked to see a snickering James. She took her right hand and slapped James' chest, pulling the microphone from her mouth she whispered, "Shut up!"

"Kennedi? It's your director, Steve Flatts."

Kennedi frowned. "What do you want?"

"I need you in Disneyland in the next hour and a half."

"I'm already here... What do you need?"

"We're going to be filming some of the parts for the movie there."

"Why today?"

"I don't know. Listen I need you to meet me in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle."

"What time?"

"Now!"

"Now?" Kennedi looked up at James, a small trace of sadness in her eyes that their day had been cut short.

"Okay... We'll be there in ten." Kennedi said with a defeated sigh.

"Alright you two. For the first scene we'll have you two, walking inside the castle. James, you and Kennedi will have you fingers laced together, your thumb rubbing her hand, while you two say your lines... Kennedi! When you hear the fireworks, you two rush out to see them and that's when James hands you a bucket of popcorn, which he had previously placed the ring inside of."

The pair nodded. "Kennedi, you don't think this is a good way of proposing so you run off, leaving James standing there confused. He finds you on a bench and he holds you. We'll go from there! Kennedi! Lend me your ears."

"SURE! HE can quote Caesar but he still acts like a three-year-old." She mumbled.

"On the park bench, I want you to kiss James! And don't tell him you are! Just do it... I want to see the rawness between you two."

"W-"

"Off you go!"

Kennedi and James were walking down the hallway, the murals of the story of Sleeping Beauty on either side of them.

James thumb traced small patterns on Kennedi's small hand, which was interlaced with his. "I love you, Kennedi." He said, his line flowing with the previous dialogue.

"I love you too, James." He smiled down at her, a teasing glint in his eye that Kennedi barely caught. Kennedi in her own clumsiness, tripped on the edge of the carpeting, was caught by James, he turning her in his arms gently.

"I think that deserves a kiss." James said teasingly. Kennedi giggled, trying to remain in character as much as possible leaned up, kissing his cheek.

James pouted. "Are you sure that's a proper thank you?"

"Yes," Kennedi smiled, "I believe it is."

James shook his head smiling. These characters are so much like them. They soon realized that the sexual tension was building.

Kennedi didn't want to admit anything. 'I don't like that pretty boy Diamond.' She chanted over and over to herself.

"Hey... Kennedi? Time to do the park bench scene." James said, breaking her train of thought.

She nodded, standing from her seat on a park bench near Autopia.

"Okay..."

"Are you alright, Kennedi?"

"Fine, James. Let's just go do the scene..."

Kennedi had her head resting on James' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kennedi... I just-" Kennedi took that moment to kiss James.

While she'd never admit it out loud to anyone... Ever... It was probably the best kiss of her life.

His hand wound in her chocolate hair, cradling her head firmly. He wrapped his other arm her her waist, holding her closely to him.

One of Kennedi's hands weaved it's way into James' locks, her other splayed across his chest. A bull horn siren went off, causing James and Kennedi to knock heads, groaning at each other.

"That's good for now! See you guys tomorrow for the next scene." The director yelled through the bull horn.

Kennedi and James got up and looked at each other. They both had a slight blush to their faces... Especially Kennedi. And, though this statement will never leave her lips, James Diamond knew how to kiss a girl...

Kennedi was first to speak.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, looking at her feet.

'I just broke the one promise to myself that I now want to break again and again and- NO! Bad Kennedi! We don't think those things about the enemy!' Kennedi mentally chastised herself.

"Yeah," James started, murmuring, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They both walked away in different directions, now try to forget about their weird moment.

An hour went by and Kennedi realized something… James drove her here.

She looked at her phone and saw the picture of herself, Bridget, Jaylynn and Aly standing together in camp t-shirts, laughing like idiots it made her smile sadly… The sad thing about that, you ask? They were the counselors…

Kennedi smiled at the picture and as she pressed the contacts button, James' face popped onto the screen.

"How the hell did his number get into my phone?" Kennedi asked herself quietly answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kennedi! I… Uh… Was about to leave and I wanted to know if you wanted a ride back home."

"Yeah, James, I do… I was just about to call you actually."

"Oh! Okay… Uh… You remember were we parked right?"

"Yeah, I do… I texted it to myself earlier."

"Smart woman."

"I have my moments... So... Thank you?"

"Anytime…. Uh… About that kiss…"

"Steve Flatts, the director, asked me to do it."

"Without telling me?"

"He said he wanted to see the 'rawness'… Note the air quotes around the cliché lines."

"Duly noted…"

"… I'll see you in ten?"

"You really think you can get to the car in ten minutes? I mean, I'll wait as long as you need me to…"

"Thanks James. I'll be there soon."

"I can only hope."

"Dork."

"That hurt Kennedi, that really hurt."

"Suck it up you big baby, I'll be there soon enough."

"Bye, Kennedi."

"Bye, Diamond."

"Kennedi!" Said girl turned to see James, waving, standing next to his car.

"Hey James!" She said smiling, walking over to him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to get back in my own bed!" Kennedi said smiling.

"Are you tired?"

"No? Really? Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Yes, really, you're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

James and Kennedi laughed, him opening the door for her.

"Get comfortable… Knowing you, you'll fall asleep…" Kennedi nodded, laughing at James' very true words.

Kennedi slipped into the seat, leaning it back, and kicked off her Vans, happy that the top was down.

She placed her sock less feet on the dashboard, stretching out her legs.

"Comfortable?" James asked teasingly, putting the car in drive and pulling through the empty space, exiting the parking garage.

"Yes I am." Kennedi said, smiling, closing her eyes, enveloping herself in her own little world.

"Good to know." James said, driving down the road that was almost literally deserted.

"Kennedi? Kennedi?" James whispered, shaking her ever so gently.

Kennedi groaned, shrinking away from James' hand.

"Do you want me to carry you... Again?"

She nodded, and James sighed, opening her door, picking up the half sleeping Kennedi.

"My key's in my back pocket..." She mumbled, not moving to grab her own key.

"Are you going to grab it?"

"Nope..." She yawned, snuggling closer to James, enjoying the heat he was radiating.

James sighed, moving his hand down her back. "Which one?"

"Left pocket."

James reached his hand into her pocket, quickly finding the key, and retracting his hand, walking towards the Palm Woods entrance.

"NO-!" Bitters stopped his screaming the second he saw Kennedi's form, resting comfortably in James' arms.

"What are you two?" Bitters asked, looking at the pair.

"I don't know." James said honestly.

"... Okay... Then why are you carrying her?"

"I think I'm falling in love with her." He said quietly, barely audible.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it? Well, I hoped you did or you wouldn't be at the bottom of this page and pressing that review button. Oh and if you're not, that <strong>OBVIOUSLY <strong>means you didn't enjoy.

Peace Out Rushers,

MissH2O and Phalen Rhude!


End file.
